Uncharted: Awkward
by Squiggle111
Summary: A awkward-ish moment or...just plain awkward moment between Nate and Sully. Just a simple conversation with Nate and Sully. Btw, this is a one-shot.


**Do you put a description here? I guess. (Sorry, first time writing a story.) Anyways, I really think we're lacking stories on when Nathan was younger. Just sayin' everyone is goin' crazy with the Elena/Nathan thing. I like but, when I thought about how we need more of these I was thinking "Well, somebody's gotta do it." I do love the writers who _do _write about these two when they were younger. So thank you to whoever wrote about them and it inspired me to write this sort of awkward little tidbit with Nathan and Sully. *Ahem* I mean Victor GODDAMN Sullivan. LoL, anyways xD**

Uncharted: Awkward

By: Squiggle

It was 9:55 PM when Sully walked in after having a meeting with a client and heard the sound of a pencil scratching paper. As usual, the teenager was sketching in his journal again sitting on the couch. If Nathan wasn't watching T.V. , doing homework, or reading he was sketching in that old journal again. Sometimes he just looked plain bored and played with an old red yo-yo or climbed up onto to the roof when it wasn't too hot or sunny. Sully wasn't the type to take on a responsibility such as this, he couldn't just leave the kid on the streets in Cartagena. Especially after what he'd been through. If he hadn't helped they would've killed him. A kid. Just for a ring that according to Nate could unlock a huge amount of treasure. He was used to living on the streets but with the power Marlowe has they would've squashed him like a bug eventually because he stuck his nose where it didn't belong. Whenever the subject of History was brought up or Sir Francis Drake, Nathan seemed to go on forever about it. It seemed to be one of the only things that got him talking after they met. He didn't just take him in because of pity, it was also because he saw potential. He couldn't let that potential be wasted away as a street rat that stole little things here and there. Marelow's men would have hunted him down anyway, he couldn't just leave him.

The kid was loud with his emotions. He'd definitely let you know if he had a problem with the current situation. Sully could tell he was reckless too. Back at Cartagena, he had the guts to be a smart-ass with Marlowe about the astrolabe and the ring when he was surrounded by a bunch of her agents. Luck seemed to favor him though. The kid seemed to not trust him at first after saved him but, they got on the terms of names eventually. He still seemed pretty distant though, like he was just able to pick up everything he had and leave whenever he wanted. Countless times he would've fallen off the roofs to the streets below but, he never fell, or was caught. However, Sully could tell he wasn't ready to pull the trigger to defend himself when he was cornered. He was still just an innocent kid. So, Sully took him in.

Nathan didn't even look up from whatever he was drawing when Sully came in. He noticed that whenever Nathan opened that journal he'd be off in another world, maybe he'd be sketching or reading, sometimes he'd write something down after reading a few books. Usually it was a small note.  
Sully went in his room to drop off his bag,when he came back he leaned his hip on the back of the couch and he snapped Nate out of his la-la land by saying "Hey, kid."

Nate's head jerked up suddenly from his scetch with a confused look "Ugh, Geez. You mind announcing when you get back?" he asked annoyed. Sully shrugged it off and asked "What are ya drawing there?". Nate looked down at the mostly finished sketch and said "Some antique Colobian knife I found while you were making out with the wicked witch of the west." Sully couldn't help but grin at his comment. Nate looked at the knife on the coffee table, "It looks like a anicent butter knife to me." Sully admitted chuckling. Nate smirked and said matter-of-factly "Well, the ancient butter knife is paying for dinner." and returned to sketching. The knife actually had a intricate design on the handle and looked like it was made of silver. It looked genuine too, as well as old. It might fetch a decent price Sully figured. "Have you had any dinner?" Sully asked Nate. Nate shook his head without looking away from his journal, "Are you ok with Mac n' cheese?" Sully asked. "Sure." Nate answered distractedly. He seemed pretty busy with his journal. It had been one month since Cartagena and things were a bit awkward but, the kid opened up a little since then. Sully started to get out the pot and the box with the macaroni. He turned on the stove and put the pot on it when he noticed Nate looking at him. He seemed to be studying him, "Do you always stare at people like that while they're cooking?" Sully asked jokingly. Nate replied "Do you ever actually cook?" then he smiled mockingly. Considering he was making macaroni out of a box he was pretty sure Sully didn't cook often.

Sully went back to adding the ingredients when he said "Hmph. Let's see you do better. You'd probably burn the damn kitchen down..." Nate replied "Alright old man, tomorrow I'll make dinner." Sully ignored the old man comment. He seemed confident but, Sully somehow doubted Nate had ever cooked considering he was living on the streets when he found him. Nate turned on the T.V. and turned it to Football. All was quite for a moment then Nate curiously asked "Do you ever shave off that moustache?" Sully replied defensively "Why? I like my moustache." Nate simply commented "Wouldnt' want it turn into a weird biker moustache..." then he pretended to shudder at the thought. Sully fired back "Would it kill you to get some clothes that don't look old and torn?". Nate pretended he didn't hear and said "Huh?" with a generally confused look on his face. Sully murmured something that Nate was sure was an insult towards him. He just grinned and went back to watching football. The water was now boiling. Sully carefully added the noodles so the water wouldn't splash. He learned his lesson the hard way when he found out that adding it in a rush only got him burned.

He started stirring the noodles around some when he noticed Nate had his shoes on the coffee table barked "Hey, what did I tell you about dirty shoes on the table?" Nate sighed and took his feet off the table adding "There you go your highness." with a fake bow. Sully went back to cooking. He'd would stir the noodles every few minutes, it was pretty quite until Nate asked "So, you had a meeting?" he added a cocky smile at the look on Sully's face. He should have known the kid was observant, he chuckled and asked "How'd you know?". Nate looked at him and gave him a grin and said "You and your friend smoke cigars? It smelled even worse this time." Sully had to hand it to him, his client and him were smoking cigars casually while drinking. Not long after they met, Nate complained about his cigars smelling awful. A few times he'd mimic fake puking and Sully would tell him off. Nate registered the look on Sully's face and went back to watching football, satisfied. Sully shook his head, giving up any sort of argument and turned back to the stove and turned it off. Sully started mixing in the cheese and let the macaroni cool for a few seconds. He grabbed two plates and started serving the macaroni. Sully said "Hey kid, macaroni is done." Nate got up to eat his serving. He tasted some of it, smiled his approval and admitted "Not bad old man." Sully replied warningly "Hey, what did I say about calling me old man?". Nate just kept on eating anyways and tomorrow was his turn to prove to Sully he could cook too.

**So, did you like? ^^ Well, I did. Reviews are very appreciated especially on my first fanfic so pleeaaasee give me feedback if you wish to see more and for it to get better~ :)**


End file.
